Não é exatamente um beijo de boa noite
by belovednephilim
Summary: As incertezas de Sophie acerca de seu relacionamento com Gideon Lightwood por demais a preocupavam. Além das diferenças sociais óbvias ainda havia a premissa de que a clave nunca aceitaria um relacionamento entre uma mundana e um caçador de sombras. Quantos sacrifícios se fariam necessários para que a dama alcançasse a felicidade que tanto almejava? R&R spoilers de clockwork prince


_The Infernal Devices series © Cassandra Clare_  
_Há tempos eu queria escrever algo Sophie x Gideon (como eu carinhosamente chamo, 'sogi') , já que aqui no ff tem tão, tão pouquinhas ;;;;;;_  
_E eles são meu otp. Junto com jemsa. É._  
_Enfim._  
_Dedico esta fic à isntcarol, minha parabatai, com a premissa de que GIDEON LIGHTWOOD É SÓ MEU, OBG. Oi? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_  
_Mais dessas por vir quando eu estiver inspirada / com tempo / sem preguiça / etc._

_Espero que gostem :)_  
_Tens ~_

* * *

Aquela havia sido uma noite repleta de acontecimentos — acontecimentos bons e surpreendentes, acontecimentos que não valiam nem a pena serem recolocados na parte mais rasa da memória.

Jem e Tessa estavam noivos — uma mudança significativa de eventos a julgar pelo que ela parecia nutrir tão fortemente por Will e seus maus modos. Sua decisão fora a mais acertada, Sophie pensara — mas rezava para que ela não o machucasse, não se arrependesse em sua escolha. A dama sentia-se um tanto receosa,— não mais nutria sentimentos que nunca seriam correspondidos da forma que achara querer um dia, contudo ainda se preocupava em demasia — pois acreditava que tal brilhante rapaz merecia apenas a felicidade, a despeito de todos os infortúnios que já o rodeavam.

Todavia confiaria em Tessa — alguém que lhe oferecia tão boa amizade e conselhos tão proveitosos de coração aberto teria ganas para fazer a coisa certa.

E a Sra. Branwell — Ah, Quanta alegria! — Estava _grávida_! — Sophie sentia-se em completo júbilo. Charlotte — _sua Charlotte_ — parecera afinal entender-se com aquele marido tão peculiar... Sophie não poderia descrever em palavras a felicidade que transbordava pelos dois, já que os queria muito bem.

Para concluir o ciclo de novidades, havia dois novos companheiros na caçada às sombras no Instituto de Londres a partir daquela noite; Cecily Herondale e Gideon Lightwood.

Não que a dama prestasse atenção diferenciada ou se interessasse de forma real ao problemático do lar, William Herondale — contudo pudera perceber como seus humores pareciam mais variáveis — até mais _humanos_ — com relação à chegada de sua irmã. Sem atrelar-se ao fato que algo de depressivo e assustador o rodeava, e que, Sophie desconfiava, havia de ter com o noivado de Sir. James e Tessa.

_E neste ínterim, estava Gideon._

Por mais que num passado que agora parecera tão distante jurara permanecer conectada apenas à alma do puro e bondoso Carstairs era por um _Lightwood_ que seu coração ribombava com uma intensidade gritante dentro do peito nos dias que se seguiam.

E não podia deixar de sentir-se apreensiva com o que o futuro os reservava.

_Se é que ele reservava alguma coisa de fato._

Não podia sentir em júbilo com tal notícia como o fizera com a Sra. Branwell — porque se a proximidade a instigasse, igualmente a apavorava.

Porque num piscar ele a veria como realmente era — nada mais que uma mera serviçal.

E o encantamento que julgara possuir pela garota se desvaneceria como a névoa em dias ensolarados — tão raros naquela época do ano.

_Tão raros de acontecer realmente._

Seria este o motivo de, apesar de todas as boas novas, sentir como se seu coração se partisse em milhares de pedaços apenas ao mero pensamento cruzar seu eu consciente?

Suspirara profundamente. O mínimo que estava ao alcance de seus dedos no momento era portar-se como sempre o fora — aparentar uma frieza que não sentia e renegar um amor que a consumia.

Além de guardar para si com apreço num recanto da memória aqueles dias tão longínquos em que pensara ser possível...

Por alguma razão que desconhecia, enquanto tentava recobrar a razão em seus atos mais mínimos percebera com real contentamento que seus sentidos a agraciaram bloqueando as baladas medonhas da colega de quarto e cozinheira do instituto, Bridget, que sempre lhe causava arrepios.

Outro suspiro. Ao menos enquanto a outra finalizava suas próprias ocupações Sophie poderia divagar em paz — sonhar com um par de olhos verde-claros e cabelos cor de areia que há muito não deixavam em paz suas fantasias.

Ao distrair-se novamente, mal percebera a sombra à porta de seus aposentos — estático como um sentinela, o olhar ferino no rosto mesclava-se à apreensão que tanto se refletia nos olhos castanhos da moça.

Reconheceria aquele perfil até em seus sonhos mais distantes — Gideon Lightwood. O coração de Sophie a presenteou com duas batidas mais rápidas que de costume, como se afirmasse que o que via era verdade.

Num gesto inconsciente — quase inconsequente — arrumou as saias e rezou ao anjo em agradecimento à luz difusa que escondia o rubor da face pálida.

— Gi... _Senhor Lightwood?_ Que faz às portas do aposento de uma dama quando já não lhe é devido visitas? — tentou manter o bom humor no tom da voz, embora esta lhe falhou no último momento, saindo um tanto esganiçada pela surpresa e deleite em demasia.

— Pensei que após o ar de novidades ter se dissipado poderia ter contigo em maior privacidade — respondeu no mesmo tom monótono de sempre, como se possuísse o controle do mundo sob as mãos esguias e fortes.

Sophie sentiu o ar lhe escapar por um breve momento — o que mais almejava era que ele lhe esclarecesse o que ocorria entre ambos em momentos como estes — em seus dias de folga — se ele parecia ser conhecido de tudo, talvez pudesse lhe elucidar as dúvidas sobre o que realmente eram afinal.

Queria com todo o seu ser, de fato, que tais encontros escondidos e carícias roubadas não fossem apenas um mero capricho de um lorde entediado — uma tentativa de ir contra a imponente família — rezava à Raziel, apesar de não partilhar do sangue angélico, todas as noites para que seu sonho não fosse despedaçado em partículas infinitas como parecia lhe ser o coração, cada vez que encarava os penetrantes olhos verdes.

Mas não seria uma covarde — se ele a dispensasse afinal, porque se ateve a sua real condição, às diferenças que a cada dia passado constituía num abismo ainda mais cruel entre ambos ela aceitaria, guardando as boas memórias como um presente, um devaneio de uma serviçal alienada que jamais deveria ter desejado o que não lhe era de direito, em primeiro lugar.

Com este pensamento deprimente, reuniu o que restara de sua dignidade até então e lhe respondeu, com o máximo de frieza que pôde na voz suave:

— De fato, é de meu conhecimento que teríamos de debater nossa... _situação_ o quanto antes, a despeito das novas. E peço perdão pela minha ousadia — Sophie encolheu os ombros e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Sentia-se prestes a desfalecer, no entanto sabia o que precisava ser dito antes que as consequências do prolongamento de um devaneio irresponsável fossem ainda mais destrutivas — O senhor é um cavalheiro e eu uma simples criada mundana.

Forçou-se a encará-lo embora soubesse que isso a destruiria — e o olhar que recebera em troca às suas palavras sinceras revelava um choque que a dama pensou jamais vislumbrar nos vívidos olhos verdes — choque e _dor_.

Então... Enganara-se? Realmente as chances que ele lhe ofereceria naquela noite não eram de redenção, mas sim de encontro a uma paixão proibitiva que por certo arrasaria a ambos? O que aquele olhar significava?

— Soph... Senhorita Collins, eu... _eu jamais..._

Viu seu corpo aproximar-se do calor próximo ao outro corpo, _tão perto e tão longe_ — de forma magnética, enquanto a angústia a permitiu proferir uma simples sentença:

— Então... Por quê...?

_Uma simples sentença que mudaria seu destino._

Esquecendo-se do decoro e suas posições sociais, ela o interrompera — não o fizera porque o desrespeitasse ou não levasse sua opinião em real pauta naquele momento — mas porque precisava saber a razão daquilo tudo, a razão por detrás daquele magnetismo que ia de encontro à gravidade e tudo que considerara certo desde muito nova em toda sua existência se isso lhe custasse a felicidade. A dama continuou:

— Não sou uma dama refinada da mais alta estirpe, quiçá uma caçadora de sombras habilidosa. Sou uma simples mundana. O que aconteceu entre nós para mim fora o mais belo dos sonhos, e eu juro pelo anjo em que tanto acreditas que colocarias um fim em minha angústia em pensar que daríamos certo de alguma maneira _– _de _qualquer_ maneira _– _ao me dispensares esta noite. Porque despertara para a realidade e viste nossa atual condição. Por um breve instante, realmente me levaste a crer que...

A distância que antes parecera tão opressora entre eles desvanecera. Com duas passadas firmes, Gideon, usando de toda lentidão que seus anseios e agonia não característicos permitiam, traçava pequeninos círculos com os polegares no rosto da jovem como se o que visse à sua frente fosse a mais bela das joias — o tesouro precioso que daria sua vida para proteger. O olhar que lhe dirigia, a despeito de toda aflição, estava embebido em ternura.

— Você não precisa ser mais nada além de si mesma, _Sophie_... — A forma como chamava seu nome de batismo às vezes, só às vezes, possuía tanta reverência que sentia como se o caçador lhe improvisasse uma prece.

Sophie sentiu-se derreter num lago de lava fervente e por um breve período divagou se aquele era o prelúdio do inferno em que afundaria por alimentar vãs esperanças a um relacionamento que ia contra todos os preceitos de moral e lógica — as faces muito coradas faziam sua cicatriz ainda mais proeminente, o coração retumbando como se quisesse alçar voo.

Desviou o olhar das pequenas piscinas verdes como o oceano mais límpido, antes que mergulhasse fundo demais.

— Desta forma... A que devo a demasiada honra de vossa presença esta noite... _Gideon_?

Sim, Gideon. _Seu_ Gideon. A perigosa constatação ameaçava tremular toda verdade que jurou ter conhecimento um dia.

Entretanto desta vez não fora palavras emocionadas que recebera em resposta — e sim um beijo.

Se meras palavras a fizeram arder em lava fervente, o mero roçar de lábios a fazia sentir-se flutuar. Por um momento de loucura, imaginou-se como um dos anjos na maior das alturas, pensara alcançar o sétimo céu por perceber num ímpeto que o sentimento insano desta vez a havia recompensado com a correspondência do ser amado. As lágrimas não mais conseguiam encontrar caminho enquanto rolavam violentas por suas bochechas — não eram lágrimas de pesar, no entanto — eram estas lágrimas de libertação.

Sentia-se tão leve que poderia voar, fugir, perder-se no simples contato.

Como se percebesse suas intenções mais profundas, atrelado ao mais delirante sentimento de que a perderia se não o cometesse, Gideon a puxou para mais perto de si, seu vulcão indômito misturando-se ao dela enquanto pedia uma permissão absurda em adentrar-se nela de uma forma que só os amantes faziam.

Apoiando as pequeninas mãos nos largos ombros do caçador de sombras, Sophie lhe ofereceu a permissão que precisava, estava assustada, curiosa, e, sobretudo, _incitada_ — tanto queria descobrir sobre o amado quanto lhe fosse possível, e se essa fosse a única forma, ela o permitira tomar tantas liberdades quantas fossem necessárias.

_Aquela era a primeira vez que fora beijada dessa forma._

As mãos de Gideon declinaram-se ansiosas à cintura da moça enquanto ela lhe enlaçava o pescoço — começaram com uma exploração inocente, quase curiosa, dadas às suas primeiras impressões. Sophie queria memorizar cada pedaço daquela experiência — o toque, o cheiro, o calor do corpo de Gideon e, sobretudo, o sabor que ele possuía.

Sabia que não lhe era suposto dar a um cavalheiro tantas liberdades, contudo se houvesse forma de se defender, diria que não era por completo sua culpa — principalmente com as mãos de Gideon subindo e descendo, quentes, pelos lados de sua cintura. Distraída, a jovem enlaçou os dedos nos cachos louros sentindo seu cheiro tornar-se dela, seus corpos fundirem-se num só — suspirara em contentamento e não pode deixar de arrepender-se ao perceber quanto tempo desperdiçara apenas divagando em questões sem sentido — tempo que poderia ser revertido a ações tão prazerosas quanto esta.

Preocupar-se com decoro nunca lhe pareceu tão banal.

Não que decência e decoro de fato _importassem_ naquele momento — sentindo-se encorajado pelos suspiros em deleite que Sophie não podia impedir de proferir a cada minuto, Gideon girou-a contra a porta pesada de madeira do quarto da moça, pressionando-a contra a entrada do cômodo tão familiar para a dama.

Se a pesada porta não estivesse devidamente fechada, o casal provavelmente haveria de cair com tudo dentro do vestíbulo sem nenhuma resguarda.

A garota arfou, surpreendida pelo gesto repentino e sentindo a falta de ar tão imperiosa que uma pausa se fazia forçosamente fundamental.

Gideon encostou sua testa na dela, a respiração igualmente falha, a face igualmente escarlate, os lábios igualmente dilatados de tanto beijar.

As mãos fortes ainda jaziam na cintura da garota, que por sua vez ainda acariciava seus revoltos cabelos.

Ela parecia ainda mais bonita e delicada à luz de bruxa, no entanto, determinada e forte em mesma proporção. O olhar que ela lhe dedicava era brilhante, de um jeito que — Gideon sabia — só podia ser visto quando ele estava por perto.

Nem o lorde nem a serviçal trocaram uma única sílaba nos minutos subsequentes — suas frondes unidas tanto quantos seus olhares, continham o que parecia ser o segredo de todo universo...

E permaneceriam ali, se não ouvissem a voz tão irritantemente familiar cantando cada vez mais alta pelos corredores conforme se aproximava sem desconfiar do ocorrido.

_Ser cortejada por um Lorde_

_Não é privilégio de dama qualquer_

_Pois quando pensas que a sorte ao seu lado se apetece_

_A verdadeira face de seu amante aparece_

_E a recusa de seus caprichos só pode resultar_

_Na mais derradeira e repentina morte de uma mulher._

Instintivamente, Sophie encolheu-se, os braços agora recolhidos aos seus lados, como se tivesse medo de uma reação explosiva e repentina de 'seu lorde' — que certamente não apenas _cortejou-a_ naquela noite — estava mais consciente da cicatriz do que gostaria agora, lembrando-se o que sua recusa resultara anteriormente.

Pelo Anjo, por que sua companheira de quarto havia de ser tão... _inconveniente_?

— _Dios Mio_... — Gideon resmungou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, subitamente corado. O olhar em todos os lugares do recinto, exceto refletido nos de sua dama.

Sophie relaxara ao perceber a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios finos, enquanto ele colocava silenciosamente as mãos nos bolsos da calça escura.

Antes que tivesse se preparado, Gideon a presenteara com um beijo rápido na grande cicatriz, fazendo o corpo da jovem arrepiar-se por completo — aquele pequeno gesto reafirmara seu discurso passado — ela só precisava ser como já o era.

Se fosse digna de alcançar o paraíso, Sophie pensara, este deveria ser o mais perto que chegara até então.

A jovem não perguntou por que ele a beijara daquela forma, tampouco o caçador parecia inclinado a responder seu questionamento. Outro beijo rápido fora sua resposta — um roçar leve como uma borboleta, tão estranho que fez seu corpo implorar por coisas que antes não pensara ser possível precisar de forma tão pungente.

— Suponho que deva me retirar agora — disse, finalmente, a mão antes no bolso retirando uma mecha escura dos longos cabelos da moça que insistia em escapar de seu penteado no rosto, suavemente.

— Concordo — embora 'concordar' era uma das últimas palavras na lista de prioridades de Sophie naquele momento. Gideon sussurrou:

— _Buenas noches, mi hermosa. El ángel te cuidará._

— O que isso significa?

— Que lhe desejo uma boa noite, Srta. Collins.

Mas Sophie sabia o quanto havia ali que ele não estava contando. Sorrira.

— E uma boa noite para o senhor também, Sir. Lightwood.

Com um aceno, o caçador mesclou-se às sombras como era de sua natureza e desaparecera. Sophie suspirou, entretanto não havia tons de preocupação ou agonia em seu suspiro — apenas cansaço — quiçá, encanto.

Entrou em seus aposentos para se lavar e trocar, a fim de uma boa noite de sono.

Antes de fechar a porta, contudo, poderia jurar ter ouvido um assovio numa cantiga que não conhecia — um assovio de puro regozijo _— um assovio masculino._


End file.
